


The Pen Is Mightier

by seventhe, Vrazdova



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Aged Up Till It's Not Creepy, Crack Treated Seriously, Epistolary, M/M, Ostentatious Erotic Love Letters, Pen15 Club, Sexting Via Mognet, talkinboutmypenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc and Alus exchange letters wherein they attempt to discover the purpose of a mysterious gift from Refia. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen Is Mightier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _Arc and Alus: does the simple but intense friendship they struck up grow? Do they continue to exchange letters? Does Arc somehow end up in Saronia, studying or researching or advising? (I admit here that I ship them pretty intensely, and would love a get-together story, but if that ain't your thing I adore their connection no matter how you slice it.)_
> 
> Let's add ~5 years or so to their canon ages mmkaye.
> 
> This was actually composed entirely via text messages during a slow work day :D

Dear Alus,

Refia has given me a silver ring that she herself forged in the smithy. She wouldn't tell me exactly what it was for, but it is far too large to wear on a finger; too small for a bangle. She did mention that it was a gift for us to use in your chambers, and that I would "grow into it" somehow. Would you care to run some experiments to see if we can figure out its use?

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> I did some preliminary research in the library. I've left the most promising texts in your sitting-room. Please hurry back; I am eager to see this gift in person.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dear Alus,

The mystery persists! Do not despair that we could not solve Refia's puzzle last night; I shall spend the day contemplating it while you go about your business in the castle. I've just recalled what I think may have been a clue she gave to me: she said to think about it "long and hard," repeating those words slowly as though they were meant to be significant. I will let you know what I've come up with when you are relieved of your meetings today!

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> I cannot concentrate on these tax bracket conferences with such an intriguing puzzle at hand! Perhaps the ring has some sort of magical properties to it? Though I cannot fathom what length and strength would have to do with the situation... What else can one do with a ring?
> 
> Think on it, my dear. I am imagining that attractive studious look on your face right now.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dear Alus,

"Length and strength" had me wondering if perhaps the ring should be secured to the end of a rope. I have taken to studying different types of knots and I must admit I became a little distracted by the subject! I am not sure that I'm any closer to discovering the secret of the ring, but I am now well-versed in a number of types of bondage. Perhaps we should take to the seas sometime to test out this new knowledge! I think you would look dashing as a seaman anyhow.

Though I am loath to intentionally distract you from your duties, I do hope the boredom of today's meetings somehow light within you a spark of inspiration about the ring!

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> The thought of a short voyage with you has only further distracted me! Perhaps on a more relaxed schedule we could decipher the secret of this ring.
> 
> I am charmed at your distractibility, as always. Perhaps tonight after dinner you can show me the intricate knots you've learnt in my chambers!
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dear Alus,

I sincerely apologize for the rope burns on your wrists. It is too easy to forget that the reality of practical application is so different from book-learned theory! I know you said it was all right, but I am still mortified at having harmed you last night. I should have demonstrated the knots on the bed-post perhaps, instead of your wrists.

I shall commit myself to the mysterious ring once more today, and hope to discover a less injurious lead.

Yours,  
Arc 

 

> Dearest Arc,
> 
> Please do not worry! One of the maids brought me an ointment at breakfast which soothes the burns (which were not that bad, as I said!) quite satisfactorily. She was behaving quite oddly, however; she would not stop winking at me and made numerous comments about knots and young love. Whatever do you think she meant? She seemed to be implying I would tie her up, and I've no idea why!
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dear Alus,

Refia stopped by while you were in your budget meeting, and I posed to her your question about what the nurse said to you. Her eyes grew quite large, and implied that we had already solved her ring puzzle, and more! I had to correct her and admit that we were still working on it. To this, her reaction was rather indecipherable, but she said the bondage practice would actually be helpful in finding the solution! The reason, again, remains a mystery, but I think we should try some more knots tonight. I will be sure to be gentler - or, perhaps, you could practice on me this time.

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> At last! A clue! So somehow the rope and the knots will lead us to the purpose of the ring. My mind continues to return to the "long and hard" hint... Rope is long but not necessarily hard. Perhaps we are still missing a piece of this puzzle?
> 
> I look forward to discussing with you while you teach me to tie that loop you slipped over my wrists so cunningly last night. That seems an extremely useful thing to know!
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dear Alus,

I apologize for missing you at lunch; I had slipped into the library for a moment and once again lost track of the time... I discovered a very curious book while searching for more resources on rope-tying. It features very detailed illustrations of couples utilizing bondage techniques for what appears to be recreational purposes. The librarian was very coy with me when I checked it out. Am I imagining it, or has everyone been acting rather queer around us lately? Anyway, I will show you the book tonight, and perhaps then we will find ourselves closer to solving our puzzle!

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> I've canceled my afternoon meetings and arranged for a private dinner. Please meet me in my chambers as soon as the moogle arrives with this letter. Bring the book.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dearest Alus,

I do not have words at the moment to adequately describe my feelings about last night, nor the afterglow in which I bathe this morning, watching you sleep peacefully beside me. The slight flush of your cheeks is like the delicate bloom of a rose; your golden curls a frame more regal than any crown. The exquisite taste of your nectar remains upon my lips, and I should hope it never fades.

I wish to put these thoughts into poetry, but it is the absorption of words - not the creation of them - that is my specialty. I shall miss you today as you go about your business.

Thinking of You,  
Arc

 

> Dearest Arc,
> 
> I found myself utterly unable to concentrate on the dignitaries from Amur this morning, and slipped out, hoping to find you in the library and express to you how sweetly satisfied I have felt all morning. I must have missed you, however, which only makes my longing for you intensify.
> 
> To my surprise, the librarian had a text set aside for me. She said it was a personal recommendation, but there was a smirk on her face I couldn't quite distinguish - perhaps my lingering feelings for you were writ cross my face, as they often are. It appears to be a text similar to yesterday's. I am loath to open it without you near.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Dearest Alus,

Fate is so cruel this day, keeping us apart when I wish more than ever to spend every waking moment in your arms! I am jealous of the moogles; they recently seem to be in your company more than I.

I could no longer bear the librarian's sly glances from across the room, so I have escaped to the gardens, where at last I may freely reflect upon our evening together. I now understand what you meant when you admitted last night that you found the lingering rope-markings exciting - as I nurse my own stinging wrists today, it is as though you have left your fingerprints upon my flesh, and it fills me with warmth near as intense as it could ever be without your physical presence. To find myself bound by your restraint was such an unexpected thrill that already I yearn for more - my mind will dwell on no other thoughts today. And... as I relive these memories through writing now, I find that my body makes known its desires as well.

...Oh Alus, I believe I've just realized the purpose of the ring! I must meet you in your chambers at once.

Yours in anticipation,  
Arc

 

> Arc,
> 
> My darling. What more can I say? I wish on everything I own that I were still at your side. At times I regret the responsibilities of a king - this is by far one of the worst.
> 
> I would thank Refia for her gift, but I cannot fathom taking the time to do so at the moment. The second I am free, I will be back in your bed.
> 
> I cannot stop reaching into my pocket. Perhaps it is merely a fancy, but the ring seems to still be warm; I cannot keep my fingers away from the heat of your body that it carries. I find myself overly eager to wear it myself, based on my memories of your cries of ecstasy.
> 
> See you soon,  
>  Alus

 

My Dear,

As I read your letters I cannot help but shiver - your words are a whispering breath upon my neck, your elegant lettering as strong and steady as your arms about my waist. As I read of you secretly fondling the ring in your pocket, it is as though I can feel your fingers brush against my sensitive flesh. I think that letter alone could excite such a fire in my loins as to coax me nearly to that level of ecstasy - but of course, my hand is no replacement for your own. I will remain patient, as ever achingly hard it may be.

I am picturing the way you will look tonight wearing the ring, and I curse my anatomy's inability to conceal my most private thoughts. I must retreat into the privacy of your chambers for awhile, where I can only hope that the temptation to seek release can be contained by the inevitable greater pleasure in waiting for your accompaniment.

Yours Truly,  
Arc

 

> My sweet Arc,
> 
> It is strange that I still hesitate to put these thoughts to paper, so I hope this declaration is not too forward - I am, in fact, blushing as I write this, and I've no thoughts on how I can explain it to my secretary. But I must confess that the thought of you alone in my chambers, thinking of me, touching yourself - the mere mention of it makes me burn with irrepressible desire. Words cannot express how exciting I find the thought.
> 
> I am tempted to send the ring along with this letter, to thus embellish my mental image of your absolute wantonness, but I find I do not want to part with it just yet.
> 
> Just know, sweet Arc, I am equally eager to meet you tonight.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

Oh Alus,

I may owe an apology to the servant who attends your chambers. Upon receiving your letter, I banished her immediately - which I think quite startled her - but I could hold myself back no longer.

I dove into the bed, enveloping myself in your scent which lingered gracefully among the sheets like a delicate cologne. I wished to bathe in it, and so I removed my own vestments and entangled myself in the bedclothes. I was instantly intoxicated - save for the lack of your warmth, when I closed my eyes it was nearly as though you were here - and the sensation quickly overwhelmed me.

Forgive me for indulging in such a bold act, but... I did spill onto the sheets, and have not yet ordered their replacement. I was not sure if you would find this erotic or abhorrent, but I thought I should at least let you decide in what state you would like the bed to greet you this evening.

I hope I have not spent myself completely for the day, but nonetheless, I remain achingly eager to experience the eruption of your pleasure.

Yours,  
Arc

 

> Dearest,
> 
> Leave the sheets. Leave the bed, leave all of it - come and meet me in my study as soon as you can. I cannot leave, but I can lock the door for long enough to you to discover just how aroused I continue to be at your daring.
> 
> Send a reply immediately if you would like to find me wearing Refia's gift.
> 
> Waiting,  
>  Alus

 

My Alus,

I will be hot on the heels of this moogle, but if you can bear to wait another brief minute, I would be honored to be the one to put it on you.

Arc

 

> Dear Arc,
> 
> We have ruined the study. I am discovering I am unable to sit here and concentrate on anything. My mind fills with the touches and tastes of yesterday's encounter, and the work before me fades as my heart swells with arousal and desire for you. I left the ring with you this morning in the hopes that it is able to carry my distracting thoughts to your utterly delicious person.
> 
> It makes me wonder: how many other rooms in the castle could be such... distractions? The thought of the risk makes more than my heart swell.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Alus

 

My Darling,

It is now my greatest joyful mission to ravish you in every room of the castle. And once we conquer this fortress, we shall mark every corner of Saronia as our territory - perhaps even beyond. As my mind lingers on the recent memory of your exquisite touch, your tremulous cry of ecstasy, all I can think of is how glorious your voice would sound at the summit of a mountain, echoing over the rolling landscape below. The thought alone fills me with such unyielding voluptuousness that the moment I send off this note, I will have no choice but to sate my carnal lust yet again.

My love, the moment you rejoin me cannot come too soon. The castle is vast, and we have much work to do.

Yours,  
Arc

 

* * *

 

Dear Arc,

Wow. From what I hear, you and Alus are thoroughly enjoying my gift at last. So glad to hear it, though you may want to know you aren't the most discreet, as I've heard about your adventures from three different people already. But maybe that's your intent, which I am definitely into. You guys are a riot.

Anyway, if you find yourselves getting bored in the bedroom, let me know, and I'll send another little something your way. Next one will have some texture. Trust me on this.

Love you both!  
Refia


End file.
